Aiden Jones
by Zero Uchiha
Summary: Aiden Jones is trying to get his life back on track after a horrible breakup. but living in Riverdale where anything can happen it's going to be harder than he thought especially with the death of Jason Blossom. Follow the adventures of Aiden Joseph Jones as he the Riverdale Four try to solve the mystery of Jason's death.


**What is up everyone it's your boy Zero Uchiha and I am back with a new story to give to you guys. You see last year I started watching Riverdale on Netflix and was immediately hooked on to the show. I'm usually into Teen Drama, but the mystery aspect of the show got me hooked and I love the show now. Currently watching Season 2 like everyone else and can't wait for the show to come back next week.**

 **I know you guys have questions about my other story and I will get to it when I can currently right now I am rereading and go over it to look for any changes I must make. Right now, most of my focus is going to be on this story.**

 **I read some many Riverdale fanfictions and I feel in love with them. We have so many talented writers on this website. So, I thought why I don't take a crack at this and decide to write my own fanfic with my original character Aiden Joseph Jones the oldest child of FP Jones and the older brother of Jughead Jones.**

 **Character Information**

 **Name: Aiden Joseph Jones**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Photographer**

 **Artist**

 **Gang Member**

 **Producer**

 **Singer/Rapper**

 **Affiliation: Southside Serpents**

 **Victor Vegas**

 **The Blue and Gold**

 **Riverdale High Yearbook**

 **Josie and the Pussycats**

 **Alson Known As: AJ (by Jughead, Betty, Archie, Toni, Fangs, FP, Fred, Veronica, Sweet Pea)**

 **Riverdale High, Class Flirt (by Kevin)**

 **Serpent Prince (by Ghoulies)**

 **Serpent Enforcer (by Ghoulies, FP, Tall Boy, Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs)**

 **Wannabe da Vinci (by Reggie, Chuck)**

 **Victor's right-hand man (by Rival Gangs)**

 **Relationships: FP Jones (Father)**

 **Unknown Woman (Mother)**

 **Jughead Jones (Little Brother)**

 **Jellybean Jones (Little Sister)**

 **Victor Vegas (Surrogate Grandfather)**

 **Aiden Joseph Jones is the son of FP Jones and the older brother to Jughead and Jellybean. Aiden lives on the Southside with his best friend Toni Topaz. Aiden has short black hair (think Chris Hemsworth's hair now) and is always wearing a flannel shirt and he also wears a pair of jeans with a chain. He can be seen wearing a bandana around his head. Aiden used to date one Cheryl Blossom that was until their sophomore year at Riverdale High when their relationship just ended.**

 **Aiden is an official member of the Southside Serpents since he was 15. He doesn't wear his Serpent Jacket at school. Aiden's hobbies are going to the gym to workout, drawing, writing music, singing, rapping, and hanging out with friends. And having sex**

 **Aiden is a very playful person and energic person. His favorite pass times is messing with Betty and his brother.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Begin the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a quiet night in Riverdale as everyone is still recovering from the news of the death of one Jason Blossom. It was the last day of summer as everyone was making their way home except for a few nighthawks who decided to hang out at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe.

Aiden Jones or AJ to his friends and people close to him. And his brother Jughead Jones was sitting at their booth at Pop's minding their own business. Well, Jughead was AJ, on the other hand, was staring at the pair of Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper.

"You're staring"

AJ turned to his brother and gave him a shrug as he turned his attention back to Archie and Betty.

"I want to see if Betty goes through with this,"

"Whatever"

Seeing that things were getting nowhere between Betty and Archie. AJ turned his attention to his drawing book right in front of him and started drawing in it.

"Have you spoken to mom and Jellybean?"

AJ lifted his head up and looked at Jughead, "Yeah, I spoke to Jellybean this morning. She wants to be called JB now,"

"I heard. What about mom?"

AJ didn't say anything and just continued drawing in the book. Jughead sighed at this as he knew that the relationship between his mother and brother was a strain at best.

"AJ, you're going have to talk to her one day."

"Well yeah, but that day is not today,"

Jughead shook his head as he turned his attention back to his laptop. Suddenly the bell rung as AJ and Jughead turned their attention to the door. A girl that they haven't seen before walks over to the counter.

They watched as she walked over to Betty and Archie's table. Throughout the entire conversation, they were having AJ saw Archie awestruck by her arrival.

Seeing the newcomer leave AJ and Jughead went back to what they were doing. Watching Betty and Archie get up and leave they decided it was time to go as well.

"Jug are you sure you don't want to stay with me and Toni at her grandpa's trailer?"

"I'll be fine AJ."

"Alright, text me later though,"

They fist bumped and went their separate ways and prepared for a hectic day of school.

 **Next Day**

AJ walked through the hallways of Riverdale High. He just got his new schedule and was heading towards his locker where he saw Jughead waiting for him.

"Good morning Jug, so what classes do you have?"

Jughead handed his schedule and saw that they had math together as well as Biology.

"Hmm even though we're in different grades we have two classes together,"

"What class do you have now?"

"Advance music with Ms. Grundy,"

The school bell signaling that it was time for class to start. AJ was on his way to class when he saw his two best friends and the new girl from yesterday talking. Quietly sneaking up behind them he heard Kevin say something about Archie and Betty at their endgame.

"Yeah, if Archie-boy doesn't do something quick I might have to steal you away from him Betty,"

The three of them turned their attention to AJ as he stood right next to Kevin.

"That's never going to happen AJ," Betty said with a smirk.

"I consider that a challenge Miss Cooper. Anyways hello, my name is Aiden, but my friends call me AJ,"

"Veronica Lodge." Veronica said as she shook AJ's hand.

"Veronica, let me introduce to you Riverdale High, Class Flirt, Aiden Joseph Jones," Kevin said.

"Hey, I'm not a flirt."

"Yes, you are. You flirted with my sister Polly and let's not forget with Ms. Grundy,"

"If she's blonde, redhead or brunette Aiden here is going to try to get into their pants,"

"What can I say. Anyways I should probably head to class now or Ms. Grundy is going to be upset with me. It was nice meeting you, Veronica."

AJ walked off as he headed towards the music room. When he got there, he saw that Ms. Grundy already started class. Aiden quietly opened the door and sneakily crawled towards his desk.

"Aiden Jones you're late,"

AJ froze in his tracks as the class snickered. "Sorry about Ms. G won't happen again,"

"Make sure this doesn't. Now take your seat."

AJ nodded and sat down right next Josie. Once everyone was in their seats Ms. Grundy started class. While the class is going on Josie and AJ were having their own private conversation.

"Where were you?" Josie asked.

"I was hanging out with Betty and Kevin. Met the new girl Veronica,"

"What is she like?"

"You know the typical rich girl,"

Josie looked at AJ with a concerned look on her face. "Speaking of rich girls have you spoken to Cheryl?"

"Nope. Not since that day."

Knowing that she's not going to get anything from her friend Josie turned her attention back to Ms. Grundy. She hoped that AJ and Cheryl can fix their problems.

As class ended AJ packed up his things and was about to walk out of the classroom. "AJ a moment,"

Once everyone was out of the classroom Ms. Grundy walked towards AJ.

"Now I hope that you been late won't be a daily thing now. Like last year,"

"I was just catching up with some friends that I haven't seen all summer. I promise you Ms. G it won't happen again,"

Ms. Grundy nodded and walked back to her desk before she pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it AJ.

"What's this?" AJ asked.

"It's contact information for a friend of mine. You said that you needed help with your songs and I believe that he can help you."

"How come you can't like last time?"

"Aiden, I taught you everything I know and plus I am too busy with teaching two classes to tutor you anymore,"

AJ nodded and thanked Miss Grundy the only way he knew how by kissing her on the lips. The kiss lasted five minutes before AJ pulled away and headed to his next class.

"See you later Jennifer,"

 **Lunch**

After classes were over AJ headed to where his friends were. Spotting them at their usual table AJ walked towards them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Listening to one of Archie's songs," Betty said.

AJ looked surprised by this. "Archie-boy you didn't tell me that you wrote songs. Let me hear it,"

"Oh yeah, AJ is a music producer," Kevin said.

Archie played the song once again as everyone listened to it and right as it was about to reach the end Archie slammed the laptop down when Veronica came to their table.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go right ahead," Kevin said.

"So, what were you guys just doing just now?"

"Listening to one of Archie's songs," Betty said as she touched Archie's arm.

"I have to say I thought we have to fake like it, but it's actually pretty good. What do you think AJ?"

"It's amazing Archie. With a little tweak here and there you'll get better,"

"Thanks, you guys,"

"So, Veronica how is your first day going, so far?" Aiden asked.

"Good? Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought…."

"People would be more Obsessed with you? Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year, though, it's all about Cheryl trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow." Kevin said.

Suddenly Archie got up from his seat telling them he had to go to football tryouts then talk to Ms. Grundy. Aiden who was on his phone looked up and saw Cheryl heading this way and got up as well.

"I'm going to catch you guys later I'm going to talk Ms. Smith then head to work with Josie,"

"AJ you're going have to talk her sometime," Betty said grabbing his arm.

"No, I don't. I'll see you later Betty,"

Aiden walked off not noticing that his phone fell out of his pocket, but Betty did, and she picked up for him. She was about to call Aiden until the phone ding in her hand signaling that it received a message.

"Whatever you do don't mention Archie or Aiden,"

"Veronica Lodge"

While Veronica and Cheryl were having their conversation. Betty was snooping through Aiden's phone. She tapped on his messages and saw that he has many messages from many different girls. Betty frowned at this and had an angry look on her face.

"Betty!"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you okay? I have been calling your name." Veronica said

"Sorry about that. What were we talking about?" Betty asked.

"Cheerleading, I suggested that we try out together,"

"Of course, anyone's welcome to try out, but Betty's already got so much on her plate right now and being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing. But open to all! Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is cherylbombshell."

Cheryl walked off with her two cronies following her. When Cheryl was gone Betty turned her attention back to Aiden's phone and read a couple of his messages.

 _I had an amazing time last night. We should do it again. Call me._

 _You are so much better than my boyfriend. I needed that._

 _Who knew a young man like yourself can last that long in bed. Can't wait for next week._

And it just continued from then on and some of those messages came with inappropriate photos of some of these women that Aiden has been hooking up with. Betty had a disappointing look on her face as she placed the phone in her bag.

"So, what do you say Betty? Will try out cheerleading with me?"

"Sure,"

 **With Aiden**

Aiden was in the art room showing Ms. Smith his paintings and drawings that he made over the summer. Ms. Smith examined each artwork with a calculating look on her face.

"These are amazing Aiden. I can see that internship I set up for over the summer paid off."

"Thank you, Ms. Smith, I just did what you said and painted my feelings and drew something from the heart."

"I'm glad that you took my advice, I do have a question though. How come in this drawing I don't see a face?"

The drawing that Ms. Smith was referring to is the one of a woman coming out of the water walking towards them. And she had a pair of angel wings coming out of her back. The only thing is she doesn't have a face.

"Well, that's because I'm not finished with it just yet. Hopefully, I'll have it finished before homecoming,"

"Understandable. Once again amazing job AJ. By the way, do you mind if I show this painting off during the next Riverdale High Art Show?"

"Yeah, go right ahead Ms. Smith." Aiden said as he placed his drawing of the angel woman in his bag."

Aiden walked out of the classroom and headed towards the music room where he knew Josie and her friends were rehearsing.

 **Later**

After rehearsing with Josie and the Pussycats Aiden was on his way out of the school when he bumped into Veronica and Betty.

"Veronica, Betty. What's with the uniforms?"

"You're looking at the newest members of the Riverdale Vixxens,"

"Congratulations to the both of you. Well if you excuse me,"

Before Aiden can walk away Betty grabbed his arm. "Aiden, I need to talk to you right now!"

Before Aiden can give her, a reply Betty dragged him behind the bleachers leaving a confused Veronica just standing there.

Once they were far away Betty let go of Aiden's arm and pulled out his phone from her bag and showed him the text messages.

"Explain!"

"You had my phone and went through my messages?!"

"That's not the point Aiden. The point is you are hooking up with random girls and some of them have boyfriends and are married,"

"Don't worry about it, Betty. I'm just hooking up nothing to worry about,"

Aiden tried to get his phone back, but Betty pulled the phone away from him. "Look Aiden, I know you're hurting after what happened between you and Cheryl, but sex is not the way to coop with your feelings,"

"Well, it helps. I'm just having sex with no feelings involved. I'm just in and out."

"Oh, yeah what if one of them sets up? Or what if one of the girl's boyfriend decides to get revenge on you?"

"Not going to happen because I can take care of myself," Aiden said as he took his phone away from Betty.

"Look Aiden promise me that you're going to stop this and stay safe,"

Betty kissed Aiden on the cheek and walked back towards where Veronica was. Aiden stared at Betty as she walked away then looked back at his phone. He saw that he received a text.

 _I got a job for you. Head to the Whyte Wyrm – Gramps_

 _I'm on my way – AJ_

Aiden looked at Betty one more time then walked out of the football field. He got another text.

 _Bring Jug with you – Gramps_

Aiden sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "This is going to be a long day,"

 **Well, I hope you guys like this first chapter. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this story. Anyways as we can see so far that something happened between Aiden and Cheryl. Whatever happened to them caused Aiden to have these random hookups to fill the void in his heart. We can tell that there is something going on between to Betty and Aiden. Where will that lead? And Who was that drawing about?**

 **By the way, leave a review on who I should pair Aiden up with. Your choices are**

 **Aiden/Betty**

 **Aiden/Cheryl**

 **Aiden/Toni**

 **Aiden/Grundy**

 **Aiden/Cheryl/Toni**

 **Aiden/Polly**

 **Aiden/Cheryl/Betty**

 **To all those shippers out there calm the fuck down because this is just a fanfiction and if you choose Betty then I'm going to pair Jughead with Toni.**

 **Next time we were going to see what type of job that Aiden and Jughead have to do.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
